


Тысячеликая

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Genderbending, Romance, Staged death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Вновь сменится имя, прошлое и личность.Кому будет лучше?
Relationships: Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Тысячеликая

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9800933/25217714

«Так будет лучше» — уже лет десять как должно было стать девизом жизни Савады Тсунаеши — или Саеши Ванатсуны, если говорить о той, кто занял место первой в последнее десятилетие.

У Саеши прямые черные волосы, глаза с узким разрезом темно-темно карие, рост маленький и вообще внешность непримечательная: обычная японка, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Никак не сравнить с яркой и самобытной Тсунаеши, погибшей за месяц до того, как родилась Ванатсуна — сразу тридцати лет, как будто из воздуха появилась — уже с готовым резюме, десятилетним стажем работы в органах опеки и прошлогодним бракоразводным процессом, который выжал ее до последней капельки — и оттого на ее лице так ярко проступают морщинки.

У Саеши семьи нет — только бывший муж в Йокогаме, с которым она не стремится вновь заводить общение, а у Тсунаеши — жена с дочерью в Италии под протекцией Независимого отряда убийц Вонголы и мама под тяжелыми слоями земли на кладбище городка Намимори в Японии. Ванатсуна сирота, а у Тсунаеши когда-то была полная семья — сначала отец и мать, затем шестеро Хранителей и парочка названных братьев, чуть позже — жена, ребенок.

Не Тсунаеши вынашивала, ей бы высокое положение не позволило — слишком большие риски. Рожала Хару.

— Так будет лучше, — шепчет в лесную тишину Саеши, приглаживая непривычно укороченные, под мальчишку, волосы все еще черного цвета. Шепчет, чувствуя, как слезы жгут веки изнутри. Шепчет, видя перед глазами не бесконечные ряды одинаковых деревьев, а маленькую девочку, спящую в объятиях смертельно уставшей биологической матери.

Девочку, так невозможно сильно похожую на нее прежнюю, ту, что управляла Семьей, стоя перед сотнями тысяч взглядов мафиози, на свету, а не из тени, что начинаешь забывать, что ее собственных генов в ней — нисколечко.

Девочку с рыже-русыми непослушными волосами и большими глазами, неуклюжую, но умную и порой чересчур бойкую.

Девочку, которой в этом году, в феврале должно было исполниться одиннадцать.

Саеши — или все же Тсунаеши? — слабо представляла, как ее девочка теперь выглядит. Как она себя ведет. Ей нравится какой-нибудь мальчик? Или, как ей когда-то, девочка — яркая, самая популярная в школе? Она уже с кем-то встречается или считает, что отношения — пустое? Как она управляется с пистолетом, насколько метко стреляет, спит со включенным светом или, как и в детстве, никаких монстров не боится?

Тсунаеши глубоко вдыхает, зажмуривая отчаянно слезящиеся глаза. Улыбается болезненно, криво и ломано, словно губы ее не из плоти, а из непослушного и тяжелого металла.

С Занзасом в крестных не оставалось и малейшей надежды на то, что ее девочка в восемь не собрала калаш без инструкции, а в десять не стреляла строго в середину мишени.

И хоть Хару всегда была против, Миранда тянулась к оружию, будто к плюшевым мишкам, как к самым интересным игрушкам.

Саеши берет себя в руки, высмаркивается в воротник охотничьей куртки, вытирает слезы длинными пальцами и встряхивает руками резко, словно лебедь перед полетом — крыльями. И решительно двигается прочь — вглубь леса, дальше, дальше, дальше.

Вновь превращаясь в Саеши, которая, быть может, уже через месяц умрет — быть может, ее задерет медведь, а может быть, ее тело так и не найдут в глухих лесах Норвегии, куда она приехала для обмена профессиональным опытом. Как знать.

И вновь сменится имя, прошлое и личность.

А дочка и любимая женщина останутся все так же далеко, возможно, даже еще дальше.

«Так будет лучше».

Кому?


End file.
